


Crying Lightning

by runforcover



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Ok bye, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, So yeah, and it's raining again, because why not, it sucks though beware, plus english is not my first language, so this happened and I've decided to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runforcover/pseuds/runforcover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you wanna go back and try to sleep?" - "No." I reply and rest my arms gently on his shoulders, curling my fingers in the hair on the back of his head. I can now see his quiff falling slightly upon his eyes. "No?" He asks, a malicious smile playing in the corner of his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is the first of my writings I decide to post here, hopefully not the last though! I apologize in advance, for English is not my first language!  
> Enjoy! x

My subconscious complains and struggles with something I can't quite understand, and I feel like it must have something to do with the shivers that wander my body and make me sink more in bed, automatically curling myself into the blanket. A constant drumming keeps hammering a specific spot of my mind that cannot be easily located and I sense an odd, desperate need take over and push me back to the surface of my awareness with an angry movement. In an impulse, I pull myself in a sitting position and open my eyes, my heart beating so fast I'm sure it is the drumming that bothered me just seconds before. The room is dipped in a bleak darkness except for occasional purple lightnings that cut through the sky right behind me. I tilt my head toward the window and press the soft fabric of the blanket on my body covered only by underwear.

What was once a whisper of raindrops before I came to bed became a sickening explosion of broken glass in the form of storm. It is aggressive how it hits the window, the rush of the cold ghostly wind changing the direction the raindrops would normally take if falling according to their own temporary existence. I hate this weather. I hate how the rumbling of thunders grow louder and louder each minute, like a deadly beast roaring when approaching its prey, ready to hunt the poor, harmless little animal down and eat it alive. I hate how the falling leaves of the trees announce the imaginary footsteps of a stranger who can easily be as deadly as the beast itself.

I look at the empty space by my side in bed, the one which were occupied by Alex just a couple of hours before. Biting my bottom lip, I slide out of bed carefully and start tiptoeing across the room, the cold wooden ground creaking under my bare feet. The lights are gone and I have no option but to depend on the lightnings and their illumination. As I leave the room in alert, I guide my way down the hallway by running my hand slowly against the wall. All the other doors remain closed, which means the other couples are probably enjoying the peace and quietude of their dreams. I stop each ten steps and look back just to make sure there's nothing or no one behind me. I can't hear much despite the bombs the thunders drop from above and my whole body shivers with the blowing of the wind as there must be an open window somewhere in the house.

I stumble on something on the floor and almost reach the staircase with my body being thrown forward. I hold myself on the banisters and squint my eyes, looking for any signs of Alex doing whatever he might be doing on the first floor. The bathroom door on the bottom of the hall cracks open and I tilt my head to see, frightened by the opera the wind sings so close to me now, almost whispering in my ear, telling me to go back to bed and wait for Alex there. I hesitate for a second before following downstairs step by step, shrinking my body each time a lightning lights up the journey.

"Al?" I call strangely low, skimming the sitting room with eager eyes in the dark now that I am used to the lack of clarity despite the lightnings. The scent of Bourbon is what gets to me and drags me to the right path like a dog sniffing for hidden food in the kitchen. I accidentally bump into the sofa but a warm hand steadies me by holding me from behind.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks so huskily sexy into my ear that my skin burns.

"What are _you_ doing?" I turn to him, sensing his shirtless torso very close to me. "The storm woke me up and you weren't there." I murmur.

"I'm sorry, love. I came down for a drink, couldn't sleep either." I hear his smile as he says and leaves his glass in a surface near us. "Do you wanna go back and try to sleep?"

"No." I reply and rest my arms gently on his shoulders, curling my fingers in the hair on the back of his head. I can now see his quiff falling slightly upon his eyes.

" _No?_ " He asks, a malicious smile playing in the corner of his lips. His breath tastes like whiskey and hits my face, sending me in a roller coaster of tingles in _that_ place. The cold material of his pinky finger ring rubs on my skin as he cups my waist and gently slams me against him, keeping me so close I fear he will be able to listen to my heart beats. He nibbles the skin right below my ear and my eyes roll back in the dark. I know exactly how this ends and yet it feels like the very first time. Electricity ignites each and every part of my body as Alex cups my ass and helps me wrap my legs around his waist. He holds me by the back part of my thighs and presses me gently against a random wall, his lips trailing ardent kisses on my neck and collarbone. "You better hope no one wakes up." He murmurs against my skin and that spot craves for one more kiss as he moves to the next one.

I drop my head back and watch the ceiling above us as it gets occasionally lit up for a fraction of a second. I sense the wall tremble behind me as a thunder rumbles and hold myself more firmly on Alex's shoulders, planting wet kisses on his ear, those I know are likely to get him on his knees begging for mercy. He groans and runs the tip of his tongue on the curves of my breasts, causing me to sink my nails on his back. I tug at his hair and bring his face closer, locking our lips in a desperate kiss where teeth collide and tongues seek for control. The thin fabric of my panty is damp and I can't help but blurt out a moan against his lips as he grabs the waistband of it. I suck his lips over and over again until I know it's swollen, and slowly land on my feet, which leads him to finish his job of taking off my panty.

His hands on my legs and his lips now on my stomach as he gets on his knees make me hallucinate and I don't think I give two damns about that storm anymore. I grip his hair firmly when he reaches my hipbones and kisses them teasingly, one of his fingers rubbing my clit eagerly. With wide eyes I click the clasp of my bra open and drop it somewhere on the floor, trying not to lose my strength so quickly, although that's highly unlikely. I haven't noticed I'm biting my lower lip until it tastes like blood but it's not like I mind, considering there are far better things going on. Alex slides his finger in slowly and I pant, lifting my shoulders. Lowering my eyes, I see him grin at me before working his tongue there faster than I expected. He forces circular moves inside me and I choke on my own irregular breath when he sucks me with an agonizingly painful slow pace.

"Damn, Al," I cry, the heat starting in my toes and setting me on fire. I'm way too sensitive to carry on like that for much longer and he knows it very well, for he smiles satisfied with himself.

"Alright there?" He smirks and I moan when he takes his finger and mouth away. "You are a sensitive one, love. I like that." He cups my face and presses his lips against mine for a second. "Is that blood?" He asks, rubbing his finger there slowly. I close my eyes, forcing my brain to stick with my commands. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Alex laughs quietly and huskily and massages my breasts for a moment, whispering words of love and encouragement right into my ear as I stroke his chest and torso and trail the tips of my fingers slowly on his v-lines, lingering on that way to wonderland before pulling his sweatpants down as well as his boxers. He kicks them somewhere in the darkness and pins me against the wall again, bringing one of my legs to the side of his body and leaning against me, his chest rubbing on my breasts. "Let's treasure me girl, shall we? Carefully and slowly?"

"No," I mumble and rest my foot on his ass, hiding my face on his neck so I can breathe in the sweet scent of his skin.

"No? Slowly doesn't sound good for you, love?" He asks but I can't manage to answer, he doesn't give me enough time and all that comes out is a loud moan as he pushes his cock in and starts filling me in no rush. I clench my teeth in order to suppress another moan and look away, trying to distract myself with anything that isn't that purposely torturing pace. It's like trying to emerge in the ocean while someone keeps forcing your head down, or trying to struggle against the flow of the waves that drag you away to nowhere, to the unknown. His moves are perfectly calculated as he drives his hips back and forth, slamming inside me with thrusts that gradually reach a brand new rhythm and attempt new angles. It's too much and it's nothing at the same time. "Look at me?" He calls and I moan again before holding the back of his head, my forehead pressed gently on his, his hazelnut eyes shining in lust and ecstasy as he electrifies all my being with the simple touch of his hands on my waist.

The wetness makes it easier for him to slip his cock in and a fire starts in the pit of my stomach and spreads to the rest of my body, blood boiling into my veins, sweat dipping my neck as well as his hair. I can explode at any moment. I can explode with the simple fact that he is whispering my name with that velvety voice that melts from his tongue like honey and pours into my ears like poison, taking me to a lack of sanity. "Coming soon?" He asks and my response is nothing but my lips aggressively against his, tasting the blend of Bourbon and wetness out of them. He hits the right spot with abrupt moves and I lose control over our kiss as result, gasping. He groans loudly and my stomach twists with the wave of heat that takes over. If it weren't for his hands to steady me, I'd have probably broken down in pieces on the floor as my walls relax and I release my hot liquid and, in return, am filled with his.

My grip on his arms softens and I sense my strength want to bail on me while all I can do is focus on keep breathing. Alex runs his hands on my face and takes the messy strands of hair away from my eyes, staring at me with the most loving expression. I smile at him - or I try to - and let him place one of his arms under my knees and the other just below my shoulders in order to carry me back to the room. I drop my head on his shoulder and stare at my engagement ring in silence, smiling with myself.

"Someone's about to sleep like an angel now, eh?" He asks and kisses the top of my head.

"Damn, that was good." I murmur. He laughs huskily. "So good the storm's decreased."

"Yeah, Zeus and Hercules were too amazed to go on with their little fight." He says, going upstairs. I don't remember when we reach the room or when he drops me in bed. I also don't know if he goes back to pick up our clothes from the sitting room floor. I do know, though, that he embraces me from behind and nestles both of us under the sheets before I'm carried away to a deep, quiet sleep.


End file.
